Occult
by lyons-butt
Summary: *This is my interpretation of what happens after Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji Season 2.* Ciel is tired of living in England, always having to obey everyone's plea's and being in charge of a whole company, and so, with that... he and Sebastian leave England in hopes of a better, more riveting way to spend their life together, as demons of course. *Yaoi in further chapters.*


**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**  
**Lemon/Yaoi**  
**Occult**  
**SebastianxCiel - Rated M**

_Chapter 1:_

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian has been putting on a sort of foolish show for me lately.

"Get me some warm milk."

"Would you like it with honey, too?"

"Yes, and be quick about it." You may consider me to be the pessimistic type, but all I want is revenge. The anguish that fills my childish thoughts flirt with anger and depression. Smiling is disgusting to me. Happiness is just a lie.

"My lord," Sebastian cooed as he lowered my milk onto my desk then bows, "I prepared it just as you like. I addressed the milk with cinnamon and a teaspoon of sweet honey fresh from the comb itself. Enjoy." He grins at me, lovingly. I stifle a cough and sip at it. Don't show gratitude, people will just expect it out of you.  
I grasp ahold of time and realize it's quarter-past eleven in the evening. A yawn slips out of my mouth and my eyes become drowsy.

"Hm, you seem rather tired, Young Earl. Is slumber calling your name?"  
"None of your business!" Why have I been acting more sour towards my butler? I'm becoming more and more timid towards him and he seems rather... suspicious.

"Just leave..."

"As you wish. Goodnight, my lord." He soft closes the door and leaves me to my thoughts. Sleep has yet to come across my mind as I drown my self in possibilities and wonders.

I awake to Sebastian heaving open my curtains, while casting a shimmering light into my sleepy eyes. "Mmmph...," I groan aloud, rolling onto my side, I rub my eyes with my weak hands and open them to see Sebastian staring at me. "What?" I order. He doesn't drop his gaze, instead, he swiftly sits next to me, rub my forehead and looks into my beaming, red eyes. "W-what?" He slowly recovers and moves to my side and begins to strip me and then dress. Why did he do that? Sebastian has been acting completely abnormal ever since I became one of his kind. He finishes up my bow tie and recites my schedule for the day. "Sebastian?" I hear him gulp.

"Yes, master?"

"Cancel my plans for the day."

"Has my master fallen ill on my account?"

"Doesn't matter," I tear off my clothes, feeling his eyes wander me felt kind of... good. "Just get me the same milk you made me last night... please." He pauses for a moment, I see him in the corner of my eye, gawking at my frail body, spread onto my sheets so helplessly, I seen him stare... I seen it. He leans his face closer to mine, tears off his glove with his perfect teeth, and stroke my forehead with his supple hands.

"Your face is hot, master. You would you like a cold cloth?"

"S-some tea will suffice..."

"Where shall i bring the tea, my lord?"

"My study."

"As you wish." He bows and scuttles off. I take a few deep breaths and check my pulse. Irregular, but normalizing. I rise and and slip into a deep blue colored robe, with a blood red sash. I wander into my study, sit down and close my eyes. _Why can't I concentrate? I can't focus on anything anymore. There's something in the way but I just don't know what! _I open my eyes and see a carefully folded envelope placed onto my desk, awaiting my arrival. I tear it open with my index finger and pull out the letter inside.

Dear Young Earl,  
I have written to you in a concerning state. I have discovered a trend of a few new murders and I do not enjoy the realism. All the victims are under the age of four and mostly male, there was only 1 female victim who passed in the same manner. I'd like you to analyze the information i give to you cautiously, in case it slips your mind.  
Information i have gathered:  
- Four years of age and younger  
- Mainly male  
- Viciously beaten to death  
- Possibly wielded with a hard and sturdy weapon  
- Always beaten in the same way  
If you'd like any more information, you'd better give me a good laugh, haha.  
Thank you for your time.

Sincerely,  
Undertaker

I glance over the messages over and over again. 'Beaten in the same way'? What could he possibly mean by that now? Sebastian waltzes in, "Your tea, master." He gracefully places the small cup in front of me, "This tea was carefully grown and harvested in the West of the African soil, departed by immigrants and has been told to give the consumer lot's of energy and alertness. I splashed a few dollops of goats milk and a sprinkle of white sugar, Enjoy."  
I nod. "Infants are being slaughtered, Sebastian."  
"Oh, how terrible. Would you like to investigate?"  
"No." He looks at me, "I feel as though our duty is done here. Sebastian, it's time we leave England."


End file.
